Mother's Day
by nikemeilanie
Summary: Apa yang akan di hadiahkan oleh sakura,sasuke,naruto,ino,hinata,shikamaru untuk kaa-san mereka ? Tertarik baca ? Gaje,ooc ddl Review please !


Happy** Mother's Day**

**Desclaimer-Mashashi Kishmoto**

**Rated : K+**

**Story by : Saku-Haruno**

** Friendship , Family**

**Warning ooc ,gaje**

**HarunoSakura **

**UchihaSasuke**

**YamanakaIno**

**NaraShikamaru**

**UzumakiNaruto**

**HyuugaHinata**

**Kaa-san**

**Matahari tampak malu malu menampakkan sinarnya **

**Waktu menunjukkan pukul 5:25 pagi**

**Sakura menyibakkan selimutnya lalu berdiri dengan tenaga yang ia kumpulkan sehabis bangun tidur tadi "Hoaamm.." Setelah menguap ia melirik kalender tampak garisan warna merah melingkari tanggal 22 Desember dan tertulis agenda 'Mother's Day'**

**Senyum lalu tertampak di wajah gadis berambut softpink itu**

**Ia berlari menuju kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya itu **

**15 menit berlalu waktu menunjukkan pukul 5:40 **

**Ia mengambil Dress pink lalu memakai nya di padukan dengan bando pita putih dan sepatu high heels 5cm berwarna pink **

**Melapisi wajahnya dengan bedak tipis dan lips tipis**

**Matahari sudah menampakkan sinarnya**

**Udara pagi Нαяϊ masuk melalui celah jendela yang di buka sakura membuat rambutnya berterbangan**

**~syallalaa~syaalaa**

**I-phone 4 nya berbunyi membuat perhatiannya teralih **

**Ino Pig**

**~Calling**

**Answer Reject**

**Segera ia tekan Answer **

**"Ohayoou..Pig selamat pagi !" Sapanya**

**"Heii jidat selamat pagi !" Jawab suara di sebrang telepon**

**"Jadi kan ?" Tanya sakura**

**"Jelaas !"**

**"Ketemu di 21 cafe oke ! Jam 6:20 !"**

**"Sip ! Bye bye Jidat !" Lalu ia mematikan telepon secara sepihak**

**"Jaa-"**

**"Tut tut tut tut"**

**"Ino.." Sambungnya **

**Tap tap tap tap**

**"Pagi Kaa-san !" Sapa sakura seraya menuruni tangga**

**"Pagi..."Sapa mebuki haruno "pagi pagi gini udah cantik...mau kemana ?" Goda kaa-san**

**"Uh ? Mau ke mall hehe..bareng ino" kata sakura**

**"Gitu...hati hati ya...sarapan ?" Tanya kaa-san**

**"Мαυ donkk.." Sakura berlari menuju meja makan dan duduk di hadapan kaa-san bersebelahan dengan Haruno Sasori**

**"Ciee...udh cantik мαυ kemana tuh ? Jangan lupa oleh oleh nya buat nii-chan lho" goda saso-nii **

**"Ihh ! Nii-chan !" Geram sang adik **

**Selesai makan ia segera beranjak dari kursinya menuju pintu keluar**

**"Kaa-san tou-san nii-chan ! Saku berangkat ya !" Teriak sakura dari meja makan**

**"Iya..hati hati.." Jawab tou-san**

**"Мαυ nii-chan anter ?" Tanya saso-nii**

**"Iya.." Jawab kaa-san**

**"Hehehe...nga usah .. Nanti ketemuan di cafe baru nanti bareng ino ,hinata naik mobilnya sasuke ke suna bagian kota ..jaaaa" jelas sakura lalu pergi keluar**

**"Sakuu !" Panggil ino dari salah satu meja bersama shikamaru , naruto dan juga hinata**

**"Wahh...ohayou..sasuke belum datang ya ?" Tanya sakura**

**Ino menggeleng "tapi katanya dia udah mau sampe kok"**

**Tak lama setelah itu datanglah sasuke**

**"Gomenne aku telat .. Yuk !" Ajaknya **

**Kami pun berdiri dan menuju pintu keluar sedangkan Naruto membayar minuman yang di pesan**

**"Belok kiri...abis itu ketemu perempatan terus ada toko 'WallyStore' nah berhenti di situ" jelas Ino kepada sasuke yang menyetir**

**.**

**.**

**"Sampee !" Teriak naruto **

**"Hoaammm " shikamaru menguap tak peduli**

**"Dasar pemalas ! Yuk masuk " ajak ino **

**.**

**.**

**Terjejer rapi barang barang yang berkelap kelip **

**"Wahh..kalung ini bagus ! Aku beli ini aja deh untuk kaa-san" kata sakura mengambil kalung berliontin huruf M bewarna orange**

**"Aku ini ! Bagus banget hiasannya" hinata mengambil jepitan bunga **

**"Ini juga bagus !" Ino mengambil salah satu cardigan bewarna ungu**

**Kita lihat bagian laki laki**

**Sasuke tampak santai sambil menyandarkan dirinya di tembok toko memasukan tangannya ke saku celana **

**Naruto ? Tampak sibuk mengelilingi rak rak barang barang tersebut **

**Bingung harus membeli apa untuk kaa-san**

**Shikamaru ? Dia sudah selesai sejak tadi membelikan mini-pillow untuk dirinya sendiri (?) Untuk kaa-san dia membelikan pewarna kuku bewarna biru dan hijau**

**Mata sasuke tertuju pada salah satu kimono . Niatnya membelikan kimono tersbut untuk kaa-san **

**Naruto sudah memilih hadiahnya ia membelikan bed cover bewarna pink bergambar pohon sakura**

**Selesai , mereka membayar tiϑak lupa membungkusnya dengan rapi**

**"Guys jgn lupa acara kita nanti malam oke ?" Kata ino mengingatkan **

**"Oke" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**+sakurapov+**

**Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam rumah **

**"Kaa-san " panggilku**

**"Ya ?" Tanya kaa-san yang ternyata sedang duduk di ruang tengah**

**"Ehehehehe..."Tawaku saat menyembunyikan kado yang akan ku berikan pada kaa-san**

**"Nih..buat kaa-san" kataku seraya memberikan kotak yang telah di bungkus kertas kado itu**

**"Waa...arigato" jawab kaa-san lalu memeluk ku**

**Aku pun membalas pelukan kaa-san**

**"Kaa-san suka ngak ?" Tanyaku**

**"Hn..kaa-san suka..bagus" **

**+ino+**

**"Tadaimaaa...kaa-san" teriakku**

**"Hn ? Ada apa sayang ?" Tanya kaa-san yang ternyata sedang memasak**

**"Nih buat kaa-san" jawabku memberikan kotak berisi cardigan tadi**

**"Woa arigato ya ino !" Jawab kaa-san memelukku aku membalas pelukannya**

**+hinata-**

**"Tadaima..Kaa-san.?" Panggilku pelan**

**"Eh ? Hinata udah pulang ya ?" Kaa-san tiba tiba keluar dari dapur **

**"Ano..umm...ini" kataku lalu memberikan kotak yang tadi ku beli**

**"Arigato.." Kaa-san berjalan menujuku lalu memelukku**

**-sasuke-**

**"Tadaima" salam ku lalu masuk ke dapur mencari kaa-san , nihil . Kucari di kamar mandi ? Nihil juga . Ku masuk kamar tidur ku . Terlihat kaa-san sedang merapikan baju ku**

**"Ini untuk kaa-san" kataku memberikan kotak berbungkus tadi**

**"Kimono ? Bagus sekali arigato..sasuke" kaa-san memelukku . Aku kaget ! Siapa sangka aku tiϑak pernah di peluk seerat ini . Aku dengan perlahan membalas pelukan kaa-san**

**+naruto+**

**"Tadaima..kaa-san nih aku bawa sesuatu" teriak ku tanpa terputus dengan senyum yang lebar**

**"Naruto ?" Kaa-san yang baru keluar dari ruang keluarga menoleh**

**"Kaa-san" aku berlari menuju kaa-san dan langsung memeluknya**

**"Eh ? Ada apa ?" Tanya kaa-san bingung**

**"Heheheh tidak kok ! Nih untuk kaa-san" kataku memberikan bed cover tadi**

**"Arigato.." Kaa-san pun membalas pelukanku**

**+shikamaru+**

**Aku menaruh sekotak peralatan kuku itu di meja rias kaa-san **

**"Shika ?" Aah ! Kaa-san ! Ia ada di kamar mandi ! Ia melihat aku yang menaruhnya **

**"Ya ?" Kataku berusaha tenang**

**"Ada apa ?" Tanya kaa-san lagi**

**Aku mengambil sekotak peralatan itu lalu memberikannya kepada kaa-san**

**Kaa-san baru saja selesai mengeringkan rambutnya**

**"Bagus sekali arigato" kaa-san memelukku . Ia memelukku**

**Aku pun membalas pelukannya**

**-Yamanaka Mansion-**

**"Kaa-san...saku sama teman teman punya persembahan buat kalian" -sakura**

**"Iya..mungkin cuma ucapan terimakasih"-naruto**

**"Yang acak acakan " -ino**

**"cu-ma i-ini yang bi-sa k-kami be-rika-n" -hinata**

**"Sebagai ungkapan hati kami" -sasuke**

**"Terimalah" -shikamaru**

**Sakura n sasuke : "arigato kaa-san , gomenne kalo kita semua punya salah yang banyak" ,leraian air mata terukir di onyx atau emerald **

**Hinata n Naruto : "kasih kalian yang menyertai kita dari kecil sampai sekarang" senyuman terukir di wajah cantik dan tampan itu**

**Shika n Ino : "kita cuma bisa nyampaikan ini sebagai ungkapan terimakasih kita ."**

**Shika , ino , sasuke , sakura , hinata , naruto : "kasih yang kau beri..tak kan terhingga sampai kapanpun di hatiku "**

**Isakan terharu memenuhi ruangan itu**

**Masing masing menuju kaa-san masing masing lalu memeluk mereka dengan erat**

**-selesai **


End file.
